The Geek that falls in love
by BeautyStrays
Summary: Austin is a total nerd. He loves video games and school work. But on the other hand Ally is the total opposite, she's miss popular at their school. But she's also sweet. In which one day, Austin and Ally bump into eachother in the halls. He instantly starts to like her. But will she like a nerd? Or even fall in love with one? AU. COMPLETE !
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Yes this is another story, you'll like this one. I just thought of Austin being a nerd with huge glasses and big clothes and him talking to popular Ally. I just thought it was adorable. And I'm a nerd, so I thought why not make this a story. And I think it's cute how he's a nerd. I will I'll be posting chapter 5 for Twist of Fate tomorrow. If you don't know what that is, it's another story I just started, you'll like that one too. So please read it also.**

All Rights Reserved.

"Alright class you guys can leave." The teacher said happily, he began to organize his desk and papers while shifting his glasses.

Finally! I just wanted to go home and play my video games. I rushed out of class and as usual the hallways were crowded. I turned around corner so I could get to my locker, but as I turned, I fell to the floor.

"Ow!" I yelped. I opened my eyes quickly scanning around to see if I could catch a glimpse at the person who made me fall. I looked up at the person and I was met with a pair of beautiful brown eyes.

"Sorry." The person said standing up. I got up as well and dusted of my black pants. Oh my gosh! This girl was beautiful!

"I-It's o-okay." I said blushing as the beautiful girl started to chuckle. She stared at me and I felt like a lab rat. A happy and hormonal lab rat.

"You have a cute stutter." She said while giggling and she continued looking at me. I blushed harder. She called me cute! This beautiful girl call me-a nerd- cute! OMG I gotta tell my friends! I ran. I really had to tell my friends, so that's what I was gonna do. I pushed past people and I got called all types of names, but I didn't care I needed to find my friends.

"Guys!" I said as I come to a stop in front of my friends.

"Hey Austin!"

"Why are you smiling like a maniac?"

"What happened?"

"Was a robot chasing you?! Where is it?! I'll go kill it! After all I am Luke Skywalker!"

The last one was my best friend Dez.

"No Dez. So I was coming out of class and I'm rushing cause I wanna go and play video games. Then I turned this corner and all the sudden I'm on the floor. I opened my eyes and BAM! I see this pair of beautiful brown eyes. Then the person got up and I got up. Once I saw who it was, I was shocked."

"Who was it?" My friend Luke says.

"It was this beautiful girl. She had said sorry, so I stuttered because I was extremely nervous and said it was okay. Then she starting laughing saying how I had a cute stutter. Guys! She called me CUTE!" I said excited.

"Oh my gosh! This is huge!"

"Meeting time!" Alex said. We all huddled up together near the lockers.

"Okay, so Austin got called cute by a beautiful girl. This is huge for us nerds. Really huge. He's the first one in the group to ever make contact or talk to a girl in this group. So this calls for a celebration!" Alex said.

"Celebration Time!" I yelled.

"Woo!" Luke yelled.

"Wait, Austin how does she look?" Dez asked.

"She had brown long hair with blonde at the end. She was short and has big brown eyes." I said daydreaming.

"I think I know who your talking about." Kyle said. He knew everyone in this school and how they looked.

"What's her name?!" I asked.

"My friend you have been called cute by the Ally Dawson. She's the most popular girl at our school. Everyone loves her. Guys want to be with her and girls want to be her. She's actually one of those nice popular people. She's sweet and nice. At least from what I see. I can never talk to her, she's a girl." Kyle said.

"Wait so what happens after she called you cute?" Luke asked.

"Uhhh I ran off to find you guys." I said sheepishly.

"Austin!"

"How could you!?"

"Stupid!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"I'm sorry guys. I just was too excited I had to tell you guys." I said.

"It's okay. Let's all go home and meet up online." Alex said. After that we all went our separate ways. I went to my lockers and got my books out.

Time for some video games. I start to walk home and all I could think about was Ally. She called me cute.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. I was going to post a new chapter the day after I made this story. But the person who edits it took forever to edit it. And finally I wrote them today and they edited it. So I got reviews saying it was cute, that's what I was going for lol. Thanks so much guys. I have this 3 page essay to do, but after it I'll write chapter 4 get it edit. And put it up tomorrow, hopefully it depends all on my editor(who is my cousin lol). I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I read it twice and I laughed at some** **parts, I laughed at my own story that's good! **

** Isa-is-amazing: Thanks ! This is one story I won't quit on, promise ;)**

** Kaylee: Awwww thanks so much.** **That means a lot that my story is the best intro you've ever read! I love nerdy Austin stories! And I'll definitely try to update faster :) **

** Guest: Thanks ! But this chapter is much cuter ;)**

** XxxMeAndMyStoriesxxX: Thanks! And this one is funnier! Hopefully, but to me it is. Enjoy! **

**Guest: well here it is. I hope you like it :) **

I stayed up all last night playing video games with my friends and doing my homework. My two favorite things.

I woke up extra early for school as always. It's like my favorite place in the world. Well kinda, the only thing I don't like is the bullying.

I put on my baggy khaki pants and a button up shirt. I tucked it in, then I started to comb my hair neatly. After all that I put on my black sketchers. I grabbed my glasses and my book bag and left my house.

I met up with all my friends as I was walking to school. We all didn't live far from each other which is a good thing.

"Did you guys hear about the new Mario game that comes out today?!" Luke asked excitedly glancing at each one of us expectantly.

"Yeah! I totally can't wait to get it."Alex snickered happily.

"Me either. I saved up all my allowances from my parents, so I can buy the game!" I said with a huge grin.

"After school, can we all go and get it together?" Kyle asked.

"Uhhh duhhhh!" Dez said with his usual unnecessary dramatic effect and we laughed. I couldn't wait until school ended. Today was going to be a good day.

We all reached the large school building and separated as we each went to our different lockers. We didn't have lockers near each other which sucked because when someone tried to bully us, we're not there to help the other.

I was at my locker when I heard someone clear their throat, I instantly thought it was my bully Trent. So I shoved my face in my locker, hoping he wouldn't bother me. I sniffed around, it smelled really good in here. Kind of metal like but it was made of metal duh. I wonder if the chemical that made this was a combination between- I lost my train of thought as someone tapped me on the back.

The person then tapped me again, and I screamed.

"Please don't hurt me! I'll give you all my money!" I yelled my face still buried in my locker. The person chuckled at my reaction. How rude.

"I'm not gonna hurt you and I don't want your money." I lifted my head out my locker to see that beautiful girl, Ally. I started to turn red, I just chagrin myself in front of her.

"U-u-uh h-hi." I stutter.

"Do you always stutter?" She asked with cutest giggled I've ever heard. My insides tickled.

"N-no." Dang! My eyes grew as I stuttered again. I could feel sweat beading on my forehead. My lips opened and closed like a dying fish and I couldn't help, but realize how stupid I must right now.

"Okay if you say so." She said smiling. Oh my gosh that smile!

"..." It got quiet, I didn't know what to say to a beautiful girl. I mean this is the second time she has said anything to me. Wait till the guys find out!

I realized that I was just standing here when I should be with them to tell them the good news. So I ran. I finally seen them all meeting up by the library, waiting for me. Whenever we go to our lockers, we meet up by the library then walk to class together.

"What took you so long?!"

"Was Trent bullying you?"

"Yeah, was he?! Let me know I'll go kick his leg!" Luke yelled.

"Luke, we all know you kicking Trent would not affect him. But no thankfully I didn't see him and the reason why I'm late is because I saw Ally Dawson."

"Were you watching her from your locker?" Dez asked suspiciously, scanning me head to toe while his hands gripped his back pack straps.

"No. I was at my locker and then I heard someone cleared their throat so instantly I thought it was Trent to bully me. So then I shoved my head in my locker and it smelled strangely good. Then the person tapped me on my back. So then I screamed like a little girl and I said the usual. Then they started to laugh and said they weren't going to hurt me or take my money. So I moved my head out my locker to find Ally Dawson staring at me. Guys! I chagrin myself in front of a beautiful girl!" I exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh!" They all gasped simultaneously.

"Exactly! So then I stuttered again saying hi. And she asked do I always stutter and I said no but I stuttered saying that too. Then she smiled at me! Guys she smiled at me! Then she said 'okay if you says so'."

"What happened after that?!" Kyle asked wanting to know badly. I could definitely see pride in his eyes. This was new for us.

"I um, ran away to find you guys." I said slowly scratching the back of my head awkwardly.

"Oh my mother lord!"

"Imbecile!"

"Disappointment."

"Such a geek!"

"Really Dezmond? We're all geeks remember." I reminded him flatly gesturing to the entire group including myself.

"Oh yeah! I forgot." He said with a silly grin matched with his chuckle and then almost instantly it turned into a glare.

"I'm sorry guys. This is really huge and I was really nervous. So I ran."

"It's okay Austin." Alex said although it didn't exactly sound like he meant that.

"Now let's get to class and get our learn on!" Kyle yelled and put his first on the air. Then we all put our first in the air and yelled. "Time to learn!" Which people starting yelling at us for.

"Shut up you geeks!"

"Stupid idiots."

We all cringed and ran away.

It was the end of the day. And me and my friends was at my locker, watching Ally down the hall.

"Oh my gosh!" Kyle said.

"Austin you're right she is beautiful!" Alex said.

"Her smile is amazing!" Dez said as we watch her laughing at something her friends said.

"Meeting time!" Luke said. We all huddled up together.

"Okay, so this is once again huge! A girl talked to Austin twice! So here's what we're going to do, we're going to go buy the new video game, then go out to eat at Chuck E Cheese, after that we all go to Austin's house and play the new Mario game." Luke explained animatedly.

"Um, excuse me." We heard a small voice said. We came apart to see the beautiful Ally in front of us.

"Uhhhh..." Kyle said.

"My gosh! She's beautiful!" Luke says.

"I can't breathe." Dez said.

"All hail the beautiful girl!" Alex yelled. Then we all kneeled down in front of Ally.

"Oh my gosh, you guys are adorable." She said with the tiniest blush. All my friends turned red and got up and ran away. I was about to do the same, but a small hand wrapped around my wrist stopping me.

"Please do not run away again." She said laughing. I couldn't breathe. A girl actually a beautiful girl was touching me the geek. I guess she saw I wasn't breathing, cause she removed her hands quickly.

"So you're the Austin Moon, the top smartest person in this school. I was at the top of our class before, but now I'm second because of a certain someone. All I want to say is watch your back, your not gonna be first forever." She said winking at me and then she walked off with a tantalizing sway to her hips.

I couldn't take this. I was not used to this. My nerves went wild and my thoughts went haywire as they thought thoughts that were not normal. Like going on a date with The Beautiful Ally Dawson.

I fainted.

Damn.

I knew I should have ran.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, so I did say I was going to update and now I am. So enjoy! My loves! **

**All Rights Reserved.**

Ally POV

"I saw you." Trish said.

"What?"

"I saw you talking to geek boy, and then you winked at him and then you swayed your hips when you walked away." She said almost accusingly, but there was a smile in her tone.

"You saw that? How did I do?"

"You did good I'm surprised."

"Oh thank god." It was my first time ever swaying my hips trying to be seductive. And I nailed it.

"So do you like geek boy?" Trish asked.

"Oh gosh no!" I said and it wasn't a lie. I don't like Austin. He's cute, but I don't like him. I mean, he wasn't really my type. Austin was a sweet kid, but just not for me.

"So why did you do that?"

"He took my place in being top of our class and you know how I like being first." I said. Trish sighed and rolled her eyes. She knew how I felt about my grades and she knew that I was very competitive about them.

"Yeah I do. Let's go to the mall." This girl really loved to shop. It got my mind off of Austin a bit though. The question was, why was he on my mind in the first place?

Austin POV

We were currently at Chuck E Cheese, you know that place where a kid can be a kid. After the incident of me fainting, I woke up and found myself in the nurse's office. The guys asked me why I took so long and when I told them, they started going crazy.

"Hey Austin, maybe Ally likes you." Dez said.

" I don't think she likes me, I mean have you seen me lately. I'm a total geek and she's popular." I answered sadly. I nibbled at my extra cheese, no pepperoni pizza and boy, did it taste good!

"You never know." Luke chimed in. His voice held enough teasing to annoy me, but I didn't get annoyed because I was kind of grasping for every inch of hope I could get in my grips. I knew from day one, when I bumped into her I was developing feelings for her. That happens to every geek. When a beautiful girl talks to a geek they start to like them right then and there and that's what was happening to me.

I couldn't stop thinking about her beautiful smile, with those perfect straight teeth. Not one was yellow or crooked. And then her eyes! Those big brown eyes and gorgeous black pupils.

Austin, get a hold of yourself, everyone has black pupils.

Not her black pupils, I squabbled to myself.

"He's thinking about her again." Alex spoke up nonchalantly while taking a huge chunk out of his pizza.

"How did you know?" I asked coming out of my daydream.

"Your smile is so big. It could light up the whole world, maybe even the galaxy that's dark. Except towards the end, it looked like you were arguing with yourself…" Kyle trailed off. My eyes were wide. Was I really such an open book?

"Oh! That'll be so cool! Austin's smile giving the galaxy light!" Luke said.

"No more dark galaxy!" Dez yelled, catching the surrounding people's attention.

"I doubt my smile could light up the galaxy." I said looking out the window.

"Look it's Ally and her friend." Luke said slightly shocked.

"Austin go say hi." They pushed.

"No! Not after what happened at school."

"Oh come on! You want her to be your girlfriend right?!"

"Yeah." I said staring at her.

"Then go ask her on a date." Luke said. He attempted his best smirk, but being the inner geek he was, it was hard for him to succeed at that so he quickly transformed that smirk into a grin.

"Wait! He can't just ask her. He just met her. She'll be totally freaked out and won't ever look in our or his direction ever again." Alex rambled on dramatically.

"He's right." Kyle agreed.

"Ugh, fine! Then at least become friends with her."

"Okay! I'll go say hi." I said, as I stand up.

"Come here." Dez said getting up. He tucked in my shirt and then used his spit to lay down my hair neatly.

"Thanks Dez." I snorted and laughed.

"No problem. Now go get that beautiful girl to be your friend." He said. My face straightened and with that I walked out Chuck E Cheese. I was about to reach her, when I saw Trent, my bully, go up to her and hug her. And what's crazy is she hugged him back smiling. I ran back inside Chuck E Cheese.

"Trent just ruined everything." Luke whispered to the rest of them.

"Yeah he did. Let's go home and play the new video game." I said and with that we left Chuck E Cheese without Trent seeing us.

-Next Day At School-

"Alright class we got a new student. She's not new to this school, but to this class. Ally you can sit behind Austin." As soon as I heard her name, I looked up. I can't believe she's in this class now!

"Hey Austin." She said as she went to sit behind me. Before I could say anything the teacher spoke.

"So I'm going to set you guys up into partners for this project that's due next week." He began to list the people who were going to work together.

"And Austin is with Ally." He finished up. "Now with this project I want you guys to get together. In two weeks, I want a essay about how your thoughts and feelings change about your partner. Start today about how you think about them and then in two weeks finish up the essay telling how you feel about them then. That means you guys have to meet up every day, if I see that people aren't trying to do this then I will take points off. Now you guys can leave early to start or you can stay here and talk about it with your partner." The teacher said as he went to go sit down at his desk.

"So I'll meet you by your locker and then we can go to your house and start this." Ally said.

"U-uh s-sure." I said not looking her in the face.

"Hopefully by the time this project is over, you don't stutter anymore." She said smiling softly.

"O-okay."

"Why are you always nervous?" She asked as she began to gather her things. There was so much curiosity in her big brown eyes which were shaded by her long eyelashes.

"C-cause y-your b-beautiful." I said without thinking. I started turning red.

"Uh thanks." She said blushing as I look at her.

Why did I just say that?! I chided myself.

Just because she blushed doesn't mean anything, the fact that she said 'uh' means she wasn't expecting it. The word 'uh' means to express hesitation. In my opinion that means she totally doesn't like me.

Ugh! I'm such an idiot!

Wait until I tell the guys. And with that, I ran.

**Awww Austin and his friends are so cute. He's always running lol. Their partners, and have to hang out everyday, hmmmmmmm lol. **

**Well I hope you liked it and please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry I haven't been posting, Ive been gone for months. It's because I have been busy and I had writers block for a long time. Because I actually wrote this chapter months ago and I thought I should make it longer but then the writers block came. And I decided on Tuesday to leave it like this. I asked the person that edit this to do it two days ago, and they're now responding back to me -_- and they said their computer isn't working. So I'm sorry if there are any incorrect words and bad grammar. **

**But anyways enjoy! I'll** **try**** writing the next chapter soon if I get over my writers block. I hope you** **all**** had a good christmas and New Years! **

**Sorry**** if it's short.**

**On to the story..**

**All**** Rights Reserved.**

I'm on my way to tell the guys what I just did when I bumped into someone.

"I am soooo sorry." The person says. I look and see this girl.

"No. It's okay, I'm the one who should be apologizing." I said. Wow! I'm talking to a girl without stuttering.

"Wow! Your cute and a gentlemen. Perfect combination, since basically half the population of male aren't like that. You'll rarely find a guy who is a gentlemen. Of course you'll find guys who are cute. But still." I looked at her amused.

"I do my study on males." She says pushing her glasses on her face. She's a geek!

"Your right about that. But the reason why most males aren't gentlemen anymore, is because of society. Society changed everyone for good and bad. But mostly bad. And plus this generation is pretty messed up." I said.

"This generation is totally messed up! I can agree with that. But it's not mostly society part, it's because males can't keep their junk in their pants. Pigs!" She says. Getting upset at the end. I chuckled. Then I see Dez down the hall and remembered what I was going to do.

"Well, I have to go. Nice meeting you, girl I don't know." I said, walking away. I catch up to Dez.

"Hey Austin!"

"Hey Dez. So where's the rest of the group?"

"At the library, doing homework." He said.

"Oh well, I did something totally stupid."

"Does it have to do with Ally?"

"Yeah. But I'll wait cause I wanna tell when the guys are here. Anyways I have to go start on this project that I'm working on with Ally." I said.

"Okay, goodluck!" He yelled before leaving. I go to my locker to see Ally waiting.

"Hey! Why are you always running away from me?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulder not knowing what to say.

"Okayyyyy. Well we can take my car and go to your house to start the project."

At Austin house...

"Austin honey? Is that you?!" My mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah Mom!"

"Wow, this is the first time I heard you not stutter." Ally said beside me. I forgot she was there. Suddenly my mom came out the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron.

"Oh! Who's the beautiful girl, Austin?" I looked at Ally, to see her smiling.

"Um, mom this is Ally. A-Ally this i-is m-my mom." I said introducing them.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Moon." Ally said shaking my mom hand.

"It's nice to meet you dear. And please call me Mimi." My mom said.

"Did you finally get a girlfriend?" My mom whisper, well tried to. How I know? Because Ally started to blush. That either means, she likes me or she's totally embarrassed. I went with the last one.

"Mom! Can I talk to you in the kitchen?" I asked, not giving her enough time to answer back. Dragging her in the kitchen.

"What is it honey?"

"You can't say stuff like that in front if Ally. Your embarrassing me! And no she's not my girlfriend! Why would she want to go out with a geek?!" I rambled.

"Sooooo...why is she here? Not that I mind."

"We're working on a group project together."

"Ohh! Well have fun!"

"Mom, remember not to embarrass me." I said.

"Oh honey, I'll try my best. I mean it's the first time you ever brung a girl home. Cut me some slack homie!" My mom said. The last part she put out her fist for a fist bump. I bumped it back. Ahhh a Mother and Son love.

"Well I should go bring Ally to my room, so we can start this project." I left the kitchen and I walked Ally to my room.

My room consists of really geeky stuff. Like tons of books, video games, two game systems, toys like action figures, and posters about really nerdy stuff. My bed was a king size bed, with a yellow blanket on it. I had a night stand beside my bed. It had a lamp on it, my alarm clock, and a picture of me and my parents. My walls were a dark blue color. I also had some trophies and teddy bears. I had a medium sized closet. And two windows, and a balcony. I gotta say, it's good being the only child.

"You have toys?!" Ally asked. Maybe I should have hide the embarrassing stuff before I came up with her.

"You are literally too cute. Look at all these books and games." She said. I blushed. This is the second time she called me cute. I would run but I can't just leave her in my house by herself.

"So lets get to work on this project. I'll do my part, and you'll do yours." She said. Sitting at my desk where my computer is. Oh, did I mention I have a computer with the desk and the spinning chair? I know I have an awesome room.


	5. Chapter 5

**So I was planning on posting this chapter tomorrow. But tomorrow is Labor Day and I know I'm going to be busy that I won't have time to post this. So I decided to post it today. This chapter only took me two hours. Which means it's not that long. But I hope you enjoy it ! **

All Rights Reserved.

Kaitlyn POV

I was excited for school today! Yesterday was my first day and I have to say it was a great first day. Not only because it's school but because of that cute guy I bumped into yesterday. I wonder if he has a girlfriend. I hope not. Now I'm the kind of girl that puts her school work first before any guy. I never been in a relationship before but this cute blonde. He's the first guy to ever catch my attention and suddenly I'm looking forward to seeing him today.

Finally making it to the school building I walked straight to my locker. Making sure I have my books for class. Always got to be prepared! I can't wait to learn at this school!

Suddenly I heard a locker next to me opening. I looked to see who is going to be my locker buddy this year. Hopefully it's someone I can be friends with. At my other school I didn't have any friends.

I think I'm going to faint. It's the cute blonde from yesterday! Oh my gosh today is so my day. What a great way to start my morning.

"Hey, aren't you the guy who I bumped into yesterday?" I asked the cute blonde. Although I know it's him. I'm just playing it off just liked how I see girls at my other school do when they like someone.

"Oh hi. And yeah I'm your guy." He said smiling at me. Oh my gosh! His smile!

"Since I totally forgot to introduce myself while I was busy rambling about guys and society. My name is Kaitlyn. I'm the new girl." I said putting out my hand so he can shake it. I hope he shakes it. I want to see how his hand feels.

"My name is Austin. Welcome to Marino High!" He said shaking my hand. Oh my gosh his hand is perfect!

"Well it was nice meeting you Kaitlyn. I should be heading to class now. Don't want to be late." He said closing his locker and giving me one last smile before walking away.

"Austin wait!" I yelled running up to him.

"Did I forget something back there?" He asked.

"No I was just wondering if you can show me to my class. Since I'm new and all." I said pushing my glass up.

"Oh no problem. Let me see your schedule." I handed him my schedule. Hoping that we have the same class.

"Oh wow. We have the same class, just follow me." Today is a really good day. Everything is going my way.

Austin POV

I didn't expect to have a locker next to Kaitlyn. I won't lie she's cute and she's a geek. What a perfect combination but then again there's Ally. Who's beautiful, smart and just perfect.

We finally reached the class and I see my friends looking worry but then when their eyes landed on me they looked relieved. I wonder what happened. I walked over to my seat which happens to be right near all of them.

"Hey guys what's wrong?" I asked.

"That's what we want to know." Kyle said.

"I'm confused." I said.

"You didn't meet us by the library. Then you walk in here with a cute girl. Tell us everything!" Alex said. I told them everything starting from yesterday when I bumped into Kaitlyn.

"So she's a geek correct?" Luke asked.

"Yeah."

"How do you know?" Dez asked.

"My geek meter went off when I talked to her yesterday." I said.

"Geek meter? That's a first." Dez said.

"Yeah I just came up with it. But enough talking. The teacher just arrived. Time to learn!" I said taking out my notebook excited to see what today lesson is.

**Not my best chapter. So I just wanted Kaitlyn to have a POV in this story. So you got to know a little but not much about her. Like how she's never been in a relationship or had friends. And how she likes Austin. So you should know there will be a bit drama. I will be posting the next chapter either Tuesday or Wednesday. So be on the lookout. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I know it's been a while. But I will start posting every Friday. This is a pretty short chapter. But if I get 10 reviews I will make the next chapter long. I promise**.

* * *

** All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

**Austin POV**

It's been a few days since I saw Ally. She wasn't in class and I never see her in the halls. We had a project to work on and I was worried I will get my first F. If that happens I would be depressed for months. I'm a straight A student. Nothing lower than that I have ever gotten. So imagine if I got an F. I was currently at my locker getting my books so that way I can do my homework when I get home. I was trying to hurry before I encounter with a bully. My friends left early due to some new video game. Sadly I had to wait after class to get my homework and extra credit work. Not that I needed it anyways. All of the sudden I hear someone clear their throat. Assuming that someone is here to hurt me. I shoved my head into my locker.

"Please don't hurt me! I'll do anything!" I yelled.

"Oh stop being so scared nerd. No one is here to hurt you." Oddly it didn't sound like a guy's voice. So I took my head out my locker to see who it is. It was this short latina girl that I always see hang out with Ally.

"S-Sorry. I thought you were a b-bully." I say stuttering. She intimidates me, if she wanted she could be a bully. But I'm glad she isn't. That would be bad.

"Although since you said you'll do anything. I have some homework you can do for me." She says smirking. She's goes into her bag and hands me a ton of books.

"O-okay. No problem." I say.

"That's not why I came over here though. I have a message from Ally. She says that she's sorry she hasn't been in school blah blah blah. Oh! She also said she started some of the project since she's not able to work on it with you. So don't freak out on not getting the project done. She will be back in school tomorrow." She says reading a note.

"Wait why isn't she in school?" I asked. Hopefully asking won't get me in trouble. Sometimes it does.

"She's sick but she's better now. She'll be in school tomorrow nerd. So don't worry you'll get to see your crush tomorrow." She says rolling her eyes.

"M-m-my w-what?! S-She's not my c-crush." I stutter making all the blood rush to my face causing me to look like a tomato.

"Don't need to lie nerd. I know you like her, I've been watching how you act around her. Anyways make sure you get my homework done correctly- wait who am I kidding of course you'll get it done correctly! I'll be by your locker tomorrow morning waiting for it. Adios!" She says patting me on my chest and walking away. Wow did a girl just touch me on my chest?! That's a first! I can't wait to tell the guys. But sadly their not here and I can't even call them when I get home. Because all this homework I have to do. Which I'm kind of excited about. I get to learn new things! Yay me!

* * *

**Kaitlyn POV**

I wonder who this Ally girl is. Because my little Austin likes her and he doesn't like me! Ugh! I need to find out who she is. Because Austin is mines last time I checked! She must be really pretty, if she is I guess I'll just have to make her look unpretty! I know ways to make that happen too! I am a nerd after all.

Today Austin hasn't been saying much to me. I guess because this Ally girl isn't in school lately. She's making him sad! I don't like when my Austin is sad because he doesn't talk to me! I'm really looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

**Austin POV **

_2 hours later _

I was done with my homework and Ally's friend homework. It was pretty easy I was sad that it wasn't something new I was learning. I knew everything that was on her homework. Why was it hard for her to do it? Wait, I forgot she's not a nerd like me and she looks like she doesn't pay attention in class.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow to see Ally and her beautiful brown eyes. And that brown long wavy hair. Also the way she smiles. With that being sad I did a group chat between me and my friends. Hopefully they would be done playing this new game.

* * *

**Yeah definitely short I know. And I'm really sorry about that. But Kaitlyn is about to bring drama!**

**10 REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 3. Pretty please!**

**~Suzzett~**


	7. Chapter 7

**It doesn't make sense to ask for 10 reviews in order for me to post the next chapter. But thanks to people that did review. It means a lot. I know I promised a long chapter. So here it is. 2,932 words ! WARNING: There is one bad word in this story. Don't say I didn't warn you. **

* * *

**All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

**Ally POV**

I was at my locker getting my books for my class. I was finally back in school and I couldn't be happier.

"I see your back in school. How are you feeling?" Trish asks standing by my locker.

"I'm feeling good. Have you seen Trent?" I ask closing my locker.

"Yeah he's currently bothering some geek." She says shaking her head.

"I don't know how many times I'm going to tell Trent to stop bothering people." I say pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I would of stopped him but I felt too lazy." She says.

"Wow Trish." I say walking away. I hated when people picked on people that's not popular in this school. I know I'm popular but I don't go around bothering people because their not at the same social status as me. People who do that are just low and have no life. And that person was Trent I thought he was done with this bullying crap. After all he did tell me he was going to stop if I said yes to going out with him. I've known Trent since middle school were close but not as close as me and Trish. Last year he asked me out and I said no because I didn't want to date someone who goes around hurting people. But he told me he would stop if I go out with him. So me being me I said yes and I haven't heard him bullying anyone until now. I guess he never really did change.

"Are you mad at me?" Trish says turning me around to face her.

"Yes I am Trish. Your no better than Trent. You know how it feels to get bully. Heck we got bullied before we got to high school! And you didn't stop him from bullying someone because you were too lazy! Trish that's not a good enough excuse!" I yelled. I was pissed and I didn't care who saw or heard what was going on right now.

"Look Ally, your kind of making a scene." She says looking around.

"I could careless if I'm making a scene Trish. You literally didn't help someone from getting bullied because YOU were too LAZY! Once your done being lazy then you can talk to me." I said walking away. Everyone knew how I felt about bullying and the fact that she did that just pissed me off. I was walking to class when I seen Austin running with so many books in his hands. The next thing that happened surprised me. He stopped in front of Trish and gave her the books that was in his hands. What was going on?

I walked back over to where Trish and Austin to see what's going on. "What's happening here?" I asked.

"I may or may not have this geek do my homework for me yesterday." Trish says.

"Seriously Trish! That's just low! I can't believe you would actually do this. Your like another Trent! Oh and when you see your twin Trent please tell him that we're over. And as for you and me, we're over too as best friends!" I yelled this time walking away for good. I never been this upset in my life before. I know I wasn't ready to go to class, so I went into gym and sat under the bleachers. Something I haven't done since middle school. I really couldn't believe Trish would do this and to think I trusted Trent. The only two people I've ever talked too betrayed my trust. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize someone was sitting next to me.

"H-hey a-are you o-okay?" He asked. Of course he would of followed me here. Frankly I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Why couldn't Austin see that?

"I don't want to talk about it." I say keeping my head down.

"It's o-okay y-you can t-talk to m-me." He says. Why couldn't he leave?! I didn't want him to see me like this.

"I said I don't want to talk about it! Just leave!" I yelled looking at him. I instantly regret yelling at him. He looks so hurt and I'm the one who made him look like that. He instantly got up and grabbed his bag and left. I didn't mean to yell at him but I just didn't want to talk about it.

**Austin POV**

I never thought Ally would yell at me. I was shocked and hurt that she yelled at me. I just wanted to help her feel better after everything that happened. I thought she needed someone at the moment so I followed her to the gym. I was going to be late for class for the first time in my life but I just had to check on her. But I ended up getting yelled at. Great! I should know by now that questions would get me into trouble.

I was walking to class when someone grabbed my wrist stopping me from walking. I turned to face the person.

"I'm really sorry for yelling at you. You didn't do anything to me. It's just I was so upset what Trish and Trent did and I didn't want anyone seeing me like that. I just wanted to be alone and I'm so sorry for hurting you Austin. I didn't mean to I swear." She says still holding onto my arms. I don't think she realized she is. I could feel the goosebumps on my arms forming and the electricity flowing through me. Her beautiful brown eyes looked so sad. I knew I was going to forgive her. How can I not? She's beautiful, I wished she was mine.

"I-It's o-okay. I a-accept y-your a-apology." I stutter. I wish I didn't do that so often. I wanted to ask her why she was so hurt by Trent and Trish. But questions always get me into trouble so I decided to not ask.

"Good. I'll see you in class later." She says giving me a half smile that barely reached her beautiful brown eyes. She lets go of my arm quickly probably realizing that she was holding onto a geek wrist. She was most likely disgusted. She walks away to her class keeping her head down. I wish I could make her feel better.

* * *

"So that's what my morning consisted of." I was just finishing up telling the guys what an eventful morning I had. I ended up not getting in trouble since I'm a good student. I didn't get marked late. Me and my friends were currently at lunch sitting down eating. But we had Kaitlyn with us. She was a pretty cool girl.

"Wow she held onto your arms!" Dez yelled.

"Your so lucky!" Luke said.

"It's not a big deal. Who is this girl anyways?" Kaitlyn asks.

"Her name is Ally Dawson. The most beautiful girl in school." Alex says pointing to where Ally was currently sitting all by herself. I was really curious to what was really bothering her. Suddenly Ally got up and left the cafeteria.

"I got to use the ladies room. Excuse me boys." Kaitlyn says smiling at us and quickly leaving the cafeteria.

**Kaitlyn POV **

I lied. I didn't need to use the bathroom. I just wanted to have a little chat with Ally. She went into the girls bathroom and i quickly followed. Entering the bathroom I see her standing in front of the sink washing her hands. She looks at me when I enter the bathroom.

"Hey" she says smiling at me. Gosh she is a beautiful girl. I'm so jealous!

"Oh hi! I'm new here, my name is Kaitlyn." I say smiling back at her.

"Well welcome to Marino High School Kaitlyn. When did you come here?" She asks giving me her full attention.

"A few days ago." I say.

"If I knew you were here I would have given you a tour. I was out sick I'm sorry. You seem like a nice girl. I'm Ally." She says holding out her hand to me.

"I know who you are." I say giving her hand a really firm shake.

"You do? Oh I hope it's good things." She says letting go of my hand.

"Yeah Austin and his friends are always talking about you. Mostly Austin though." I say getting slightly upset.

"Oh I didn't know that. I see that you managed to become his friends. He's a really sweet guy." She says.

"I know I just wanted to say to stay away from him. He's mines! I may have just gotten to this school but I call dibs on him." I spat.

**Ally POV**

I definitely was not expecting that.

"Um, good for you. I don't like Austin like that. So you can have him." I say.

"Stay away from him!"

"I'm sorry but if I'm correct your new to this school. You have no right talking to her like that. Learn your place bitch!" I look to see Trish standing behind Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn actually looks scared.

"I didn't-" Kaitlyn starts to say but Trish interrupts her.

"I don't even wanna hear it! Just get out!" She says pointing to the door. Kaitlyn hurries and runs out the door. Leaving behind me and Trish.

"That was nice and all Trish but I can handle myself." I say collecting my things getting ready to leave.

"Look Ally, I'm really sorry about everything that happened today. I guess I've been hanging around Trent so much while you was out sick. I know that's no excuse. But I am really sorry from the bottom of my heart. I love you Ally and I can't take not talking to my best friend for a few hours. I just hope you can forgive me." She says leaving me alone in the bathroom. Ugh! Now I had to think about forgiving her or not. I walk out of the bathroom to bump right into Austin.

"Oh I'm sorry Austin." I say about to walk around him. Until he stops me. Weird.

"A-ally I um, I-I was s-serious w-when I s-said I'm h-here I-if y-y-you want t-to talk. He says looking at his shoes.

"Why do you want to listen to my problems?" I ask really curious.

"I-I just t-think that a-a g-girl as b-b-beautiful as y-you s-should always b-be s-smiling. I-I don't l-like w-when you're d-down or u-upset." He says. I put my fingers under his chin. And lift his head up so that way I could look at him properly.

"Austin your a really sweet guy. Thank you but I'm far from beautiful. And maybe one day I would be able to hear your voice properly without you stuttering all the time." I say looking at him. His eyes were amazing.

"Thank You." He says not able to hold his gaze on me any longer. He looks down at his shoes again.

"Do you really want to know why I was so upset this morning?" I asked. He nods his head looking at me with a hopeful look. I drag him to the music room. The only place I feel safe in this school. When we get in I lock the doors and drag him to the bench where we can't be seen if anyone walks by.

"The reason w-why I was so upset this morning was because Trish told me that Trent was bullying some kid. I knew Trent since middle school and I knew Trish since I was in diapers. In middle school, me and Trish used to get bullied all the time. We constantly got picked one, garbage thrown on us, anything that has to do with bullying. I got picked on because I was small and had on glasses and braces. Trish got picked on because she was small also and fat. We were the shortest ones in our school. Until one day Trent came into school as the new kid. He right away stayed by me and Trish side. That was in 8th grade year ever since he came we didn't get bullied as much as we used too. But Trent never knew about the bullying, because we didn't want him to get bullied too. Then high schoo came and me and Trish had enough of it so we decided to change how we dress and blend in with everyone. Like wearing up to dates clothes. I got contacts and I didn't need my braces anymore. Trish started to go to the gym the summer before high school. Even though we changed our looks we didn't change our personality. We were instantly claim as the popular girls but we never bullied anyone just because they wasn't at the same social status as we were. So we promised not to watch anyone get bullied or to bother anyone that's not a popular. So long story short, Trent asked me out this year and I declined him but he told me he wouldn't bully anyone if I went out with him. So I said yes and now look where that got me. He hasn't changed at all. So that's why I was upset when Trish didn't help the person getting bullied because she was too lazy. Also why I got upset is because she had you do her homework for her. When she's a pretty smart girl, she just doesn't want people to know." I explained. I can't believe I told him all of this.

"Wow. That's deep Ally, I didn't know you feel that way. I'm sorry for everything that happened to you this morning. You didn't deserve any of it." Austin says.

"Wait! You didn't stutter! Oh my gosh you actually spoke without stuttering to me!" I say jumping up from the bench looking at Austin. He looks shocked too.

"I g-guess because I actually s-see who A-Ally Dawson r-really is." He says looking at him shoes.

"Oh so now you stutter again! Really?! I thought you got over it. Looks like we got some work to do." I say lifting him up by his hands.

"W-work?!" He asks.

"Yeah to finally make you not stutter anymore!" I say pretty excited. I don't know why I was excited. It feels good to be smiling after all that happened today. Suddenly my mind runs to Trish and her apology in the bathroom.

"Trish apologized to me before I ran into you. She sounded so sad. But I don't know if I'm ready to forgive her." I say letting go of his hands.

"S-she's your best friend. A-ally don't m-make this ruined y-your f-friendship with h-her." Austin says.

"Your right. Thank you for everything Austin. And again I'm sorry for yelling at you this morning." I say doing something unexpected.

**Austin POV**

I never knew Ally Dawson this beautiful perfect girl felt this way about bullying. Can she be anymore perfect? Suddenly she does something shocking.

I felt tiny arms wrap around my waist. Oh My Gosh! She's hugging me! Ally Dawson the most beautiful girl in this school is hugging me. I instantly hug her back knowing what would happen to me if I didn't. The guys would probably not talk to me if I hadn't hugged her back. It lasted for a good 30 seconds, not that I was counting. Okay so I was counting. Once she lets go, I fully realized what just happened. I was so excited I couldn't wait to tell the guys.

So with that I ran.

* * *

**Oh my gosh! I believe this is the longest chapter I have ever written for this story. Don't worry there will be longer chapters. I can't believe Austin did that ! He's so cute. And what's with Ally telling Austin about what happened to her in middle school. And she hugged him! I would say that someone is getting a little touchy in this chapter. Omg Kaitlyn went all crazy on Ally and Trish put her in her place! I love this chapter. Next chapter will take place few weeks later on in their lives. Btw they are all in their senior year. They got a few months until their done with high school. I really hope you guys like this chapter. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Suzzett~**


	8. Chapter 8

**I just want to say thank you to those who reviewed. I'm really glad you guys liked the last chapter. The reviews were amazing! I been thinking about writing a new story and idea came to me the over day lol. But I don't think I can write another story. Three stories is enough for now. **

* * *

**All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

**Austin POV**

It's been a month since Ally has hugged me. Yes I've been day I told the guys and they went crazy, they were really happy for me. They said that they think Ally is developing a crush on me. But I doubt it, I mean look at me I'm a geek and she's a beautiful girl. I wear glasses and nerdy clothes. I doubt she would want to date a geek. She only hugged me because she needed someone there for her and I was there. That was it, but I couldn't convince myself to believe it. Because ever since then she's always touching me. I don't know why but everytime she did I felt electricity wherever she touched me. And my heart starts to beat really fast whenever I look at her. A normal person heart is supposed to 60-100 beats per minute. I felt like my heart beats more than that when I glance at her. I just do understand what it is and I'm a geek. I should know everything, but yet I couldn't figure out why my heart beats fast around Ally Dawson. I knew what I needed to do.

I was currently walking with my friends to the mall. We were going to the arcade. It's been a while since we all hung out. "Hey guys. I don't think I can talk to Ally anymore." I say. After saying that they all stopped walking and turned around to face me. I was all the way in back walking behind them.

"What?! Why?!" Kyle asks.

"Well I just don't think it's healthy to be around her. You guys know how a normal person heart beats 60- 100 per minute. Yet when I'm around her I feel like it beats more than that and I don't think it's healthy. I just don't know why this is happening." I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Austin! I can't believe you don't know what's going now! How dumb can you be?" Luke says.

"What?" I ask confused.

"You, my friend is falling in love with Ally Dawson." Dez says smiling cheekily at me.

"I never thought of that. Gosh I'm so stupid. But I can't fall in love with her! She doesn't even like me in that way!" I say stomping my foot.

"We have a plan to make her like you." Kyle says.

"Really?"

"Meeting time!" Alex yells as we all huddled together on the sidewalk.

"Okay so this is what we're going to do. Maybe she doesn't like you because of the way you look. So in order to find out let's change your look." Kyle says.

"Ooh! Let's change him into a zalien!"

"Dez that's not going to work. Although that would be pretty cool." I say.

"Focus! Anyways since we're about to go to the mall how about instead of going to the arcade we go buy you some new clothes. We got yo make you look your best tomorrow at school."

* * *

Alex says.

"That's a good idea. Let's go!" Luke yells.

It was Monday the day I was going to try the new look. I had on ripped jeans with a white marine shirt on and a red and white flannel shirt over it. The guys told me to not button up my shirt, to leave it open. I apparently had abs I guess from all the heavy lifting and running I've been doing. My hair wasn't neatly combed which irked me. I like my hair slicked back, but the guys said that I should leave it messy. For my feet I had on some white vans. The vans instantly reminded me of _Damn Daniel _video. That video was hilarious. I can't believe they made it on Ellen. The guy Josh who kept saying _Damn Daniel _got a surfboard from Ellen that says _Damn Daniel I was on Ellen. _And Daniel himself got a lifetime supply of vans from the company. That was nice of Ellen. I want to be on Ellen one day probably being a music sensation. I doubt my geek self will actually succeed doing it.

Snapping out of my thoughts. I grab my contacts that I never used and put them on. It felt weird not having my glasses on but if this meant getting Ally to like me. Then I'll have to get used to it. Running downstairs so I won't be late for school I bump into my mom.

"Wow makeover! What's the special occasion?!" My mom says.

"Nothing. Just wanted to try out a new look." I say trying to go past her.

"Is this for that Ally girl? Honey you don't have to change your look to make her like you." My mom says.

"How did you know?" I ask taking interest in my shoes. They were really white.

"Because I'm your mom. I know things. Good luck at school honey." She says kissing me on cheeks. I leave the house ready to face whatever is going to happen today.

* * *

Walking into school I notice I'm the center of attention.

_Is that the geek Moon?_

_No way can that be him_

_This person is waaayyyyy cuter_

_I want him_

That's all I could hear when I walk to my lockers. The guys told me that they was going to meet me there. And they stuck to their word because they were anxiously waiting for me.

"Oh my gosh! You look hot!"

"Really Dez?" I say.

"Not in that way. But our plan works so far." Dez says.

"Now we have to wait to see what Ally thinks." Luke says. I open my locker and started getting my books out. Until I hear someone say something.

"_Damnnn Daniel! Back at it again with the white vans!" _I turn around to see this guy looking at me. Can't believe people are actually noticing me.

I turn back to get my books out my locker until I hear a small beautiful voice say something. "Hey guys, have you seen Austin?" I turn to see Ally talking to the guys.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't even know that was you Austin! Wow you look...um really different." She says blushing a little. Oh my gosh she blushed! Yes! So far so good.

"I decided on a new look." I say surprised that I didn't stutter. The guys look at me with wide eyes not believing it either.

"We will see you later beautiful." Dez says.

"Oh um thanks Dez." Ally says smiling at him.

"I- I was talking to Austin." Dez says walking away with the rest of the guys.

"Sorry about him." I say to Ally turning to face her.

"It's okay I should get to class. Btw you look really good. But I like the other Austin too." Ally says winking at me. She walks down the hall to her next class. Once she's gone a bunch of girls rubs up to me.

"Go out with me!" A blonde girl says.

"I thought you were cute all along. But now your even cuter." This other girl says. I decided to tune out the rest. I can't believe what Ally said. Does that mean she likes me? I hope so.

**I hope you guys like this chapter! Oh my gosh Austin changed! It's not going to last long though. SPOILER ALERT! Plus he's falling in love but doesn't know how to handle it. This could cause trouble later on! And is Ally starting to like Austin a bit? I really need to stop posting late on Fridays. Do you guys know about this Damn Daniel thing? I think it's funny. I really want to go on Ellen now lol. **


	9. Chapter 9

**So it won't be a long chapter. But I am so sorry for not posting last week. But I have a lot going on right now. Like school is literally stressing me out. I can't wait till I leave. But I just finished watching _Its a boy/girl thing. _I might make a story on that.**

* * *

**All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

**Ally POV**

I was currently at lunch watching Austin at a table with a bunch of girls. I couldn't help but wonder why did he change his appearance. It was so sudden and unexpected. I mean sure he looks great, but that doesn't mean he didn't look great before.

"Ally you know you've been staring at him for a while now." Trish says. She was sitting next to me at lunch along with a few other people.

"I'm just curious why he changed."

"Are you sure you don't like him?" She says nudging me with her shoulder.

"I'm sure Trish. I only see Austin as a friend." I say looking at her.

"I think I'm crushing on someone." She blurts out.

"Wow, okay. Wasn't we just talking about Austin and now you just blurt out that you like someone. Who is it?!" I ask excited. It's rare when Trish likes someone.

"I don't wanna say. But it started yesterday. So I'm not even sure that I like them."

"Whatever."

* * *

**Austin POV**

"Just ask her out." Dez says.

"No she doesn't even like me." I say. Dez wanted me to ask Ally out now that I have a chance.

"You said that she complimented you earlier. You have a chance!" He says. He did have a point maybe it's finally my time to ask her out. I mean she's no longer with Trent anymore. So why not?

"Your right. I'm going to ask her out after school." I say pretty excited. I'm hoping she says yes.

"There you go. Now since school is almost over, you might wanna get ready. I'm gonna tell the guys." He says walking away. What if Ally rejects me?! I'll be heartbroken forever. I guess I'll just see what happens after class

_After class_

I was currently walking to Ally's locker. She was there talking to her friend Trish. My heart is literally beating so fast, I'm starting to think its not possible. But what do I know? I'm not a scientist. I do want to be one though, I think. I'm not sure yet.

Finally reaching Ally, I tap her shoulder to indicate that I was right behind her. She and her friend Trish turns around to face me.

"Oh hey Austin!" Ally says with a smile on her face. Gosh one of the things I like about her is her beautiful smile.

"Hey Ally. I-I um, wanted to ask you a question." I say getting really nervous. I don't know how this is going to play out. But I hope it plays out great. I look to her friend Trish indicating that I wanted her to leave so I can ask Ally out.

"Oh, you want me to leave?" Trish asks.

"Yes." I say.

"I'll be 5 lockers down, do not mind me at all." She says walking away. Literally 5 lockers down. That honestly wasn't enough space. With human ears we could literally almost hear anything. So with Trish being 5 lockers she would be able to hear what I ask Ally. So with that I grab Ally's hand and drag her down a few lockers away from Trish. But Trish moves closer to us.

"Can you give us space?" I ask Trish getting annoyed.

"I did say I was going to be five lockers away from you guys." She says shrugging her shoulders.

"Trish." Ally says. Trish finally gets the hint and walks away.

"So what did you want to ask me?" Ally says turning to face me. Back to reality. Gosh I'm really nervous right now. I think my whole body is sweating on the inside.

"I um wanted to know if you would l-like to go out with m-me?" I ask. Please say yes!

"Oh..."

"It's o-okay if y-you don't want to go." I say.

"No. I was just shocked. I would like to hang out with you." She says smiling. Oh thank god!

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7?" I ask.

"Sure. I'll see you later." She says winking at me.

With that being said I ran to tell the guys.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I also hope you guys paid attention to what was being said in this chapter because it'll explain what's going to happen in the next one. You don't wanna miss Chapter 10.**

**~Suzzett~**


	10. Chapter 10

**So let me start by saying that I'm so sorry. School was pretty stressful with finals and all of that. But I can gladly say that yesterday was my last day of school. And I'm graduating in June with my Associates degree. But just because I don't have school anymore doesn't mean I'm going to post everyday. I'm still going to post every Friday.**

* * *

**WE'RE FINALLY IN THE DOUBLE DIGITS!**

**All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

**Ally POV**

I was currently in my room with Trish trying to find something to wear. I had exactly one hour left before Austin comes.

"So when you come back from your date t l me everything that happens." Trish says.

"It's not a date Trish we're just simply hanging out as friends. You know I don't like Austin in that type of way." I say looking through my closet.

"But he thinks it's a date." She says.

"No I don't think he does. Austin knows how I feel about him. Which is as a friend." I say.

"Okay whatever you say. But you should totally give the guy a chance. I mean you might not think that he's your type because he's a geek. But you never know what fate has in store for you." She says shrugging her shoulder.

"Um okay, who are you and what have you done with my best friend Trish. Becauseo the Trish I know would never say anything like that. Is this about the guy that you like? Oh my gosh is he a geek?! Which one?!"

"I just see things different than how I used to last week and that is none of your business. If anything happens with me and this 'guy that I like' I'll let you know you know. But for right now leave me be."

"I like this new you. Anyways let me find something before Austin comes." I say. After searching for how many minutes I finally found something. It was a white lace skater dress.

"I'm totally loving that dress. But if it isn't a date why pick that dress?" Trish asks examining the dress. She literally snatched it out my hand.

"It's not a date but I always wanted to wear this dress so why not now." I say shrugging my shoulders. I go in front of my mirror and brush my hair into a high ponytail. I threw on a random necklace not really caring if it matches or not. Once that was all done I threw on the dress.

**Austin POV**

I threw on some khaki pants with a black and red flannel shirt. I have to look presentable for the date. My hair wasn't slicked back as usually, it was messy. Which I was kind of okay with, the guys told me to not wear my glasses so I decided to put on my contacts. I can't believe I'm finally going to go on a date with Ally Dawson. The most beautiful girl in school. I had exactly 10 minutes to pick up Ally. So I grabbed my shoes and headed down stairs grabbing my mom car keys. Yes I know how to drive.

"Mom I'm leaving don't wait up for me!" I yell.

"Wait where are you going." My mom says from the top of the stairs where I can see her.

"On a date with Ally." I say acting like its no big deal.

"Omg my boy is going on his first date. Have fun but not to much fun. Tell Ally I say hi." She says.

"Okay mom. Bye!" I say running to the car. I don't like being late. I finally found Ally house with the dress she gave me. I come out he car and walk up to her front door and rang the bell. I was literally nervous, I hope I don't start stuttering. That wouldn't be cute. The door opens but it isn't Ally, I'm guessing her dad.

"Hi, I'm Austin Moon." I say stretching my hand out for him to shake it. Always got to be polite.

"Hello son, Lester Dawson." He says shaking my hand. Okay so far everything is going well.

"I'm here to take Ally out on a date." I say playing with my fingers. Getting nervous. Would he allow me to take his daughter out? I don't know but I hope so.

"Ah yes, she's upstairs. Come sit in the living room while I'll call her." He says welcoming me into his house. I go into the living room to sit down while he goes upstairs to get Ally. Suddenly a lady walks in.

"Oh! You scared me there for a second handsome. Are you here for Ally?" She asks sitting in the couch across from me.

"Yes. My name is Austin Moon." I say smiling at her.

"Penny Dawson. It's nice to meet you Austin and don't you seem like a nice guy. I know my Ally will have a great time tonight." She says. As she says that Ally and her dad comes downstairs. I stand up immediately to look at my beautiful date. I'm so lucky.

"H-hey Ally." I say smiling at her.

"Hey Austin, ready to go?" She asks.

"Yeah, goodnight Mr. And ." I say as me and Ally leave the house.

"Goodnight son!"

"You two have fun!"

Once me and Ally get in the car it was kind of Awkward but then she decided to speak. "I didn't know you drive."

"Yeah I only do it when I don't feel like walking. By the way your parents are nice." I say.

"I know so where are we going?" She asks.

"I was thinking we could go out to eat and then take a walk somewhere and just talk. I know you're probably hungry."

"That sounds nice. And I am in fact hungry." She says. After she said that it was just silence but it wasn't as awkward as it was when we first came in the car. It was kind of comfortable. Few minutes later and we finally reached our destination. Ally got out the car before I could even open the door for her. Weird. It wasn't a fancy restaurant and it wasn't a trashy restaurant. It was in-between. It's like Applebee's. We walk up to where the hostess of the restaurant was standing.

"Hi how can I help you two today?" She says smiling at us. Thank god she's friendly.

"Hi I called for a reservation for 2 under the name Moon."

"Yes come this way." She then leads us to our table.

"Thank you." I say.

"No problem a waiter will be with you shortly." She says then leaves.

"So you made a reservation?" Ally ask.

"Yeah." I say.

"Ohh okay. Well what are you going to eat?" She asks.

"Tenders and fries. Something simple, what about you?" I asked.

"Alfredo pasta with shrimp." She says.

"Hi, I'm your waiter today. What kind of drink can I get for you?" Our waiter says. I look to Ally indicating she can go first.

"Can I get a Sprite please?"

"And for the gentlemen?" He asks.

"Same thing." I say.

"Okay great. Did you guys already pick what you're going to eat? Or should I come back later?"

"We already picked." I say, waiting for him to get his notebook out again.

"For the lady she'll have Alfredo pasta with shrimp. And I'll have chicken tenders with fries." I tell the waiter.

* * *

**The End! For now lol I have to get ready for work if I didn't I swear this would of been longer.**

**PLEASE REVIEW ! **

**~Suzzett~**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am sooooooooo sorry about not posting for months. But I really have an excuse. So last time I posted a chapter I was finished with school. Safe to say I graduated with my Associates Degree in Baking and Pastry. Now I'm a real chef. So after I had finished school I got a job that kept me so busy. I didn't really like it but I was getting paid. Then I got injured and was on crutches. Then I had to move out of nowhere. I live a hour away from where I used to live. So I had to quit my job. So safe to say my summer wasn't all that great. So three months later after the move, here I am. Bored with nothing to do. I miss writing so I decided to continue writing. I'm not going to be posting every Friday. I don't know when I'll be able to post but I'll definitely will be updating.**

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

**Ally POV**

We were currently walking on the beach, the food at the restaurant was amazing. But I had feeling that this was a date and I don't like Austin in that way. I had to confront him before it gets any worse.

"So Austin what is this exactly?" I asked as I stop walking and he follows in suit.

"W-what do you mean?" He asks looking confused.

"Is this a date or a friendly hangout?" I ask hoping he picks the latter.

"It's a d-date, I t-thought you knew it was a d-date." He says.

"Austin I didn't know. I thought this was a friendly hangout." I say looking at him.

"Why would you think that?" He says.

"Because Austin...I just don't feel that way for you. You're a great guy but I don't want to date anyone right now." I say looking down at the ground. This felt like a breakup. I feel so horrible.

"O-oh s-sorry I guess I-I read t-the signs w-wrong. S-sorry about all o-of this. M-must have b-been a w-waste of y-your t-time." He stutters. Oh gosh he looks so broken. I'm a terrible person.

"No I'm sorry for not realizing it earlier." I say reaching for his hand, but he backs away from me.

"No its okay. Do you need a ride home?" He asks not looking at me in the eyes.

"Yeah.." I say following him to his car. Once we get in he revved his engine and started driving to my house. It was so awkward, not one of us dared to talk. Minutes later we reached my house. I said bye and left his car. Wait until Trish hears this.

I walk up to my room to see Trish on bed reading a magazine. She instantly looks up to see me in the room.

* * *

"That was kind of fast. What happened?" She says patting the bed for me to sit next to her. I sat down and told her everything that happened since we got in the car.

"Omg Ally! Poor Austin, why didn't you give him a chance. He's totally cute and a gentlemen. Better than Trent." Trish says smacking me on my shoulder with the magazine.

"I told you already he's not my type plus I'm not in the mood to date anyone." I say.

"Whatever you say. But I guarantee you that sooner or later your eyes are going to fully open and you're going to see that he's literally everything you want. And when its time to confront him about how you feel about him its gonna be too late. Because he's going to be with someone else or he's just going to loose his feelings for you." Trish says shrugging her shoulders.

"You literally got to stop watching all these romantic movies. But that's not going to happen. Because my feelings for Austin will never change as the way it is right now." I say getting up to change my clothes.

"Whatever you say. But when that time comes I'm going to say 'I told you so'. But anyways I'm going to go find some food in your kitchen, let me know when you're done changing your clothes." She says.

* * *

**The End! I know its short but bare with me. I just wanted to post this today. That's why it's so short. But anyways I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

**~Suzzett~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey I'm back again ! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

**Ally POV**

It's been two weeks since that date with Austin and we haven't talked since. Every time I'm about to go talk to him he walks away before I can get to him. It's annoying but I wish he would just talk to me. Trish told me to give him time but he had enough time it's been two weeks! Lately I've noticed he has been hanging around that new girl Kaitlyn. But its whatever.

"Hey Ally?" Someone says. Finally realizing that I was zone out at my locker. I look to see Dez standing in front of me. Weird.

"Hey Dez. Whats up?" Dez was the closest to Austin out of the whole group. So he must be here to tell me about Austin.

"Austin hasn't been himself ever since you rejected. Now he's hanging out with Kaitlyn. And she's not so nice. Austin thinks she is but she hasn't. I believe that she's an evil witch." He says shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay? What do you want me to do?" I ask closing my locker, giving Dez my full attention.

"Tell him your sorry and then go out with him! Duhh! Never thought I would have to break it down for you Ally." Dez says shaking his head. What's wrong with him?

"Um I can't do that because one Austin doesn't want to talk to me and two I don't like him in that way." I say.

"Okay well can you at least just try to apologize to him. Please?" Dez says.

"Okay I'll talk to him. But I can't promise he will listen to me." I say.

"Thanks Ally."

"Hey Dez how come you're comfortable talking to me. The last time I met you and your friends. You guys ran away from me." I say smiling. That was a funny moment.

"Oh because I, Dezmond Worthy, has a girlfriend. So it kind of gives me confidence talking to beautiful girls like you." He says.

"Oh really? Who is your girlfriend?" I asked curious. I'm surprised Dez has a girlfriend not saying that he's ugly because he isn't.

"I can't say." He says looking nervous.

"Oh come on, you can tell me." I say.

"Stop pressuring me you crazy woman!" He yells and then runs away. Okay...that was weird.

* * *

"What was that all about?" I jump in the air not knowing that someone was behind me. I turn around to see it's Trish.

"Trish oh my gosh! You scared me! Where did you come from?!" I say trying to lower my heartbeat.

"Sorry about that. But why did Dez run away like that?" She asks.

"Oh because he says he has a girlfriend but apparently he can't tell me who she is. I asked him again and then he yelled at me and ran away." I say noticing that Trish looked a bit relieved at what I just said.

"Oh well who cares! If he doesn't want to tell anyone he doesn't have to!" She says rubbing her arm. Something she does when she's keeping a secret from someone. What secret is she hiding. Does she know who his girlfriend is?

"Well I just want to know who she is. Do you know who she is?" I ask.

"Let it go Ally! Oh my gosh! You're being so nosy! Why do you have to know everything?!" She yells rubbing her arm more.

"Trish...do you..happen to be Dez's girlfriend?" I ask. I mean it could be her with the way she's acting.

"N-NO..." She says.

"Trish.." I say.

"Okay! Fine! Yes I'm dating Dez. Are you happy? Go ahead make fun of me." She says covering her face with her hands.

"Why would I make fun of you? There's nothing wrong with you dating Dez. If he makes you happy then that's all that matters. Now that I think about you guys make a cute couple. Awwwww your dating Dez! I'm happy for you!" I say hugging her. I'm really happy that she's dating someone especially someone as sweet as Dez. Even though he just yelled at me.

"Aw thank you Ally. He does make me happy. I never thought we would date but it just happened with him being so sweet and such a gentlemen." She says hugging me back.

"Well I'm happy for you." I say smiling and then my smile disappeared as I see Austin walking towards us. This was my time to apologize. But I noticed he was with Kaitlyn and they were holding hands.

* * *

Trish looks to see what I'm looking at and gives me a look that says 'I better go talk to him'. I hand her my bag for her to hold while I talk to Austin

Once he close enough to us I grab his hands and drag him around the corner. Meaning its just me and him. I'm pretty sure Trish is dealing with Kaitlyn right now.

"W-what are y-you doing?"He asks.

"I want to apologize about the other night. I'm really sorry." I say looking at him.

"A-ally I c-can't." He says pulling his hands out of mine.

"Austin please." I say. It hurts to not be talking to Austin. These last two week has been terrible for me.

"Okay." He says smiling at me.

"Okay? You forgive me?" I ask smiling.

"Y-yeah I forgive you." He says.

"Thank you." I say hugging him. He froze but then after a few seconds he hugged me back.

"Get off my boyfriend!" Me and Austin pulled apart to see Kaitlyn standing near us looking angry.

Boyfriend? Wait what?

"Boyfriend?" I ask looking at Austin.

"Y-yeah Kaitlyn and m-me are d-dating." He says.

"Yeah he asked me out last week. He was so broken after that date he planned for you. Then you just had to reject him. You're missing out Ally. Austin is literally the sweetest person ever." She says holding his hands.

"Oh wow. That's great. You guys make a cute couple." I say and then I left to go meet Trish at my locker.

* * *

"So what happened?" Trish says handing me my bag.

"So he accepted my apology and we hugged. I initiated it first and then he hugged me back and then Kaitlyn comes and tells me to get off her boyfriend." I say.

"Wait Austin and Kaitlyn are dating?!" Trish says looking shocked. I'm shocked too.

"Yeah since last week. I thought you was dealing with her while I was dealing with Austin?" I asked.

"I was but then I got distracted and then next thing I know she was gone and I didn't feel like chasing after her. Sorry Ally." She says.

"It's okay I'm just shocked that Austin is dating someone." I say as we start walking to class.

"Me too. But I got to ask you something. Do you feel jealous that he's dating someone else. Meaning he doesn't have feelings for you anymore."

"I don't feel jealous. I'm happy for him." I say.

"Oh yeah before I forget. I told you so." She says smiling.

"Remember I told you he was going to be dating someone else. Well he is and I told you so. Now I'm just waiting for you to realize you have feelings for him. When that day comes I'll be jumping for joy." She says laughing. I laughed too.

"Really Trish? Jumping for joy?" I say laughing.

"Yep." She says smiling.

* * *

**The End! By the way the project Austin and Ally worked been happened. They already had gave it to the teacher. It wasn't anything important since they barely knew each other. But anyways hope you liked this chapter. I bet you guys wasn't expecting Dez and Trish to be dating and then Austin and Kaitlyn.**

**I have some questions for you guys to answer down below:**

**Do you guys ship Dez and Trish?**

**Do you guys ship Austin and Kaitlyn?**

* * *

**~Suzzett~**


	13. Chapter 13

**It's Fridayyyy! And guess what I got my iPad back to life, it was dead ever since June. But now I got it back and I think I might start posting every Friday again..How does that sound? Or would you guys rather be post whenever I feel like it?**

**I'm just so happy ! Hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Word count: 1,065 words**

* * *

**All Rights Reseved.**

* * *

**Austin POV **

I was at lunch with my friends waiting for Kaitlyn to come. I couldn't stop thinking about Ally and how I forgave her yesterday. I was happy I did because I missed talking to her. I wanted to forgive her the first time she apology but I was really hurt. I just needed to distance myself from her. And I did the right thing cause now I was able to see what a really great girl Kaitlyn was. I remember the day I asked her out.

_Flashback_

_"Austin you got to get over Ally. I don't like seeing you sad." Alex said._

_"I know I'm trying." I said throwing my head down on the table. We were at the library doing our homework. There wasn't much people in here except the nerds and geeks. It was after school and mostly people usually go home and do other things. But my type of people usually stay after school to do their homework. Today me and my friends decided to do that. _

_"Maybe you should try talking to another girl. You know to get your mind off Ally." Alex says._

_"I think Alex is right." Dez says._

_"I guess." I say lifting up my head._

_"Hey why don't you ask Kaitlyn. She just came. Looks like she's going to be doing her homework." Luke says. _

_"Maybe not her." Dez says. That got my attention._

_"What's wrong with her?" I asked Dez._

_"I don't know I just have this bad feeling about her. Like she's not right for you." Dez says as he continues watching Kaitlyn._

_"Dez you shouldn't judge her. You don't know her to judge. What if she's a good person?" I ask getting a little upset._

_"Maybe Dez is right or Maybe you're right Austin. The only way you'll know is if you go talk to her." Kyle says. He's got a point._

_"Alright. I'll be back guys." I say getting up and walking to the table Kaitlyn was currently sitting at. Which wasn't that far from us. Once reaching her table I decided to sit down in the chair across from her. Noticing that someone had took a seat at the table she finally looked up from her homework._

_"A-Austin! Hey, what are you doing here?" She asks smiling. _

_"I wanted to ask you if you would like to go on a date with me?" I asked hoping she says yes. It was weird that I wasn't stuttering around. Maybe that's a good thing. After all stuttering is not very healthy. If you stutter a lot that either means it runs in your family meaning genetics, or medical conditions which means it can happen from a stroke, brain injury or a trauma. The third thing is abnormalities in speech motor control or mental health problems. Sorry I got all nerdy on you guys. But I have neither of those causes so I'm happy. I guess I just stutter when I'm nervous. So if I'm not stuttering around Kaitlyn that means I'm not nervous around her. Which is a good thing. _

_"You're asking me on a date? Plain Kaitlyn?" She asks as she drops her pencil. I'm guessing she's shocked. But what for? I'm just a geek. I'm just Austin Moon. A guy who has a small group of friends and gets bullied._

_"Youre not plain. You're actually beautiful." I say which wasn't a lie. She is a beautiful girl. My mom taught me to always tell a girl she's beautiful if I think that she is. So that's what I did. _

_"Really?! No one has ever called me beautiful before." She says blushing._

_"Well I just did. So will you go on a date with me?" I asked._

_"Yes I would love to." She says as her smile gets bigger. She has a nice smile but not as nice as Ally's. I was happy that she said yes maybe I can finally get over Ally. But I just find it weird that her saying yes didn't make me feel like a happy and hormonal lab rat. Like the time I bumped into Ally and her stare made me feel like a happy and hormonal lab rat. But Kailtyn is different. So I guess I'll get different feelings than I did with Ally. If that makes sense._

_"Great. So how about tonight at 8 pm? I'll pick you up from you're house." I say._

_"Sure." She says as she hands me her address and phone number._

_Flashback Ends_

When I told the guys about it after I left her table. They were all happy except Dez. But he'll get over it.

Finally coming out my thoughts. I noticed that Kaitlyn sat down next to me.

"Hey Austy." She says kissing me on the cheek.

"Hey Kait." I say kissing her back in the cheek. I wasn't really fond of PDA. But a little kiss on the cheek won't hurt. It's been a week since we've been dating and we haven't kissed each other on the lips yet. Which I was okay with. Which is weird. She's my girlfriend I shouldn't be okay with that. But I didn't want to worry about that. Everything was okay for right now. I got a girlfriend, my guy friends and I even got Ally back. Even if she's only my friend.

Everything was okay for now. But I couldn't help but hope for good instead of okay.

* * *

**I kind of want to end it here. I hope you guys like this chapter ! I know it's short but I just wanted to post it cause it's late were I'm at! Tell me what you think!**

* * *

**~Suzzett~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! So it's Friday and I'm posting ! Yay **

**Really quickly, did you guys hear Niall new song?! Omg it's amazing I'm in love with it and did you see Harry photos. I'm in love again! I love them !**

**I know I lost many of my followers and reviewers because I went M.I.A. And I'm pretty sad about that. I'm so grateful that some of you guys are still here with me and you guys are reviewing even if it's only like 2 or 3 reviews. But I would appreciate if you guys can get my story out there to let people know I'm back and better! ? Like for example if your a writer just like me, I would love if you guys can give me a shoutout! I don't want to seem ungrateful. It helps me when I have a lot of people reviewing to let me know if they like it or not.**

**Anyways onto the story! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**Word Count : 1,574 words**

* * *

**All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

**Ally POV **

I was at my locker putting away books. School was over and I was the only one in the hallways.

"H-hey Ally." I heard someone say behind me. I turn around to find Austin behind me looking nervous.

"Hey Austin. What's up?" I ask.

"I-I just wanted to invite you to Kaitlyn birthday party. It's t-tomorrow. It's a surprise party I'm throwing for her." Austin says.

"Thanks. I'll be there." I say smiling at him.

"T-talking about k-Kaitlyn have y-you seen her lately?" He asks rubbing his neck.

"No, haven't seen her all day." I say.

"Okay t-thanks." He says as he walks away.

**Third POV**

Austin couldn't help but wonder where his girlfriend was. He hasn't seen her all day which is weird. So he's been texting her nonstop and calling her. Whenever he wasn't in class. He didn't want to do it during class. Because there's a no phone policy and he wasn't one to break the rules.

After talking to Ally he decides to go to a cafe. He was craving a chocolate chip scone and the only place that sells that is at a cafe. He left the school and went to his car, which was the only car in the parking lot. Getting in his car and he drove to the cafe which was 10 minutes away from the school.

Reaching the cafe, Austin waits in the line which only had two people in it. Once it was his turn, he ordered himself two scones.

"Um, hi can I have two chocolate chip scones." He asks the cashier.

"That'll be $5.00." The cashier says ringing up his scones. Austin hands her a five dollar bill and collects the brown paper bag from the cashier that had his two scones in it. Hopefully the scones will take his mind off Kaitlyn. He needed to know where she was or else he couldn't have a surprise birthday party for her. His mom and his friends were shopping for the decorations today. And his duty was to be with Kaitlyn but she was nowhere to be found.

* * *

_The Next Day._

Today was the day of Kaitlyn birthday party. She still didn't know about it. Luckily Austin was able to talk to her last night. He found out that she was sick and her phone was dead. And she felt so sorry about not telling him so he wouldn't have to worry. He was currently with her right now as they were walking to his house. She was feeling much better today.

It's was 4 o'clock which is the time he told everyone to be at his house.

"So Austy, why are we going to your house?" Kaitlyn asks as she's cuddling into his side while they walk.

"Forgot my wallet." He says as they reach his front door. Austin opens the door with his keys and him and Kailtyn walks inside.

"Why is all the lights off?" She asks looking at Austin.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled as the lights turns on.

"It's a surprise birthday party for you!" Austin says as he shoves his hands into his pocket. This was the first time he ever thrown a party. Sure there were the occasional celebration party with him and his friends when a new game comes out or something really good happens in their life. But he never threw an actual party. So he wasn't sure how Kaitlyn was going to take this.

The place was decorated with blue streamers all around the house. Since Kaitlyn favorite color is blue. There was confetti on the floor and white and blue balloons around the house. Everyone had on party hats. His friend thought it was a good idea if everyone had on the classic party hats. So he had told them to buy it.

"A-Austy you t-threw me a-a surprise p-party?" Kaitlyn asks as she looks around her shocked.

"Y-yeah I wasn't s-sure what to get you. So I decided to throw you a surprise party. I hope you don't mind the people I invited." He says looking around at everyone. He caught a beautiful brown pair of eyes and he instantly knows it's Ally. He's glad she came.

"I love it! Thank you." Kaitlyn says as she wraps her arm around Austin waist. Austin then hugs her back happy that everything went well so far. The people that were here was his Mom, Ally, Trish, his guy friends, and some of Kailtyn friends. It wasn't that much people but he didn't mind.

Pulling away from Austin, Kaitlyn went to go mingle with her friends.

Austin was about to go mingle with his friends when Ally comes up to him.

"H-hey Ally. G-glad you m-made it." Austin says noticing how beautiful Ally looked today. He know he shouldn't be thinking she's beautiful because he has a girlfriend but he couldn't help it. She was wearing a white lace dress that stopped mid thigh. It was long sleeve. And she paired it with some wedges. Which made her a bit taller.

"This is a nice thing you did for Kaitlym. She's a very lucky girl." Ally says as she smiles at Austin. Austin was about to reply when Kaitlyn comes over.

"Hey Ally." Kailtyn says as she smiles at Ally. But Ally could tell the smile was fake.

"Hi Kaitlyn. Happy Birthday, I was just telling Austin that this is a nice thing he did for you." Ally says.

"Well my Austy sure is nice and sweet." Kaitlyn says as she wraps one arm around Austin waist. Ally cringes at the nickname Kaitlyn gave Austin. It's a horrible nickname.

"Well I better go find Trish. Happy Birthday again." Ally says as she waves goodbye to the couple. She couldn't be around them anymore. Kaitlyn was so fake.

* * *

Ally goes into the kitchen knowing that's where Trish was. "Hey Trish."

"Hey Ally where did you disappear to?" Trish asks as she sits at the table drinking a bottle of water.

"Just went to go say hi to Austin." Ally says as she sits down too.

"Why are we even here Ally?" Trish asks.

"Because Austin invited us." She says.

"But you don't like Kaitlyn and she doesn't like you. So you could of just lied to Austin and said you got sick." Trish says knowing that Ally didn't come because Austin invited her.

"I just wanted to come, that's all Trish." Ally says as she watches Austin and Kaitlyn. The way she was sitting she had a clear view of the living room which is where the couple was. She couldn't help but feel jealous and she didn't know why.

Maybe Trish was right. Maybe she does like him. Sure Austin is attractive and totally adorable with the way he acts but that doesn't mean she likes him. But Ally knew she wasn't fooling herself. Of course she likes Austin.

"Ally?" Trish says as she notices her best friend watching the couple.

"Huh?" Ally says turning her gaze away from the couple.

"Are you jealous?" Trish asks already knowing the answer.

"Maybe, I don't know. Even if I was there's nothing I can do now. He has a girlfriend who he is completely happy with." Ally says.

"Happy? Oh please those two haven't even kissed each other on the lips yet. I bet Austin doesn't like her as much as he likes you." Trish says.

"I don't know Trish. But it's whatever. I don't care anymore." Ally says.

"Okay Ally. Anyways I'm going to go and see what my boyfriend is up to. Bye." Trish says as she goes to find Dez.

* * *

**Thats it for now. Not my best chapter. But it looks like Ally is starting to have feelings for Austin. I just want to say thanks for your reviews on the last chapter. Means a lot to me. Also want to say that this story is almost coming to an end soon. **

**PLEASE REVIEW !**

* * *

**~Suzzett~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! **

**READ BELOW!**

**So I need you guys to do me a huge favor. Can you guys download this app called Mercari! And I need you guys to sign up and there's this box that says Invite Code, I need you guys to enter this code YMGXST. The reason I need you guys to do this for me is because I'm trying to buy something and I need more money/credits. When you guys sign up and use my code YMGXST I'll receive $2 per person. And if you don't like the app you can go to see things and go to account deletion and delete your account and then you can delete the app. If you guys do this, please let me know by messaging me in my inbox. I'll write a one shot for you or I'll update another chapter on Sunday! So yeah I would love if you guys can do this for me !**

**Now onto the story! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**Word Count : 1,091 words**

* * *

**All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

**Ally POV**

It's been a few days since I realized I liked Austin and so far things were okay. Except when I'm around Austin and Kaitlyn. Talking about Kaitlyn she's been extra annoying I can't take her anymore. Whenever me and Austin are talking she'll come and just be all up on him to make me jealous. Which kind of works. But it's whatever. Trish thinks I should just tell him how I feel. But I can't do that because he has a girlfriend. But then she told me that she knows Austin isn't really happy with Kaitlyn. But I don't want to jeopardize their relationship even though I don't like Kaitlyn.

Even though I wanted Austin to know that I like him. He was just saw cute and adorable. And he's super smart just like me and romantic. He was a perfect gentlemen. And you can't find guys like Austin, the way he got nervous around me and stutter. It was really cute. And I think I got it bad. I ever thought I would like Austin but here I am wishing he didn't have a girlfriend. But he probably doesn't even like me anymore cause of the fact that I rejected. He probably got over me and here I am crushing on him while he isn't crushing on me anymore. I really had perfect timing, note my sarcasm.

**Third POV**

Austin was walking to the library looking for his girlfriend again. She just keeps disappearing on him and he was getting frustrated. He walks into the library and goes into the science fiction where he knows his girlfriend would probably be. When he reaches the science section he seas something he never expected to see. His girlfriend kissing Trent.

"Kaitlyn?" Austin says heartbroken that she's actually cheating on him. Kailtyn breaks apart from Trent to see Austin standing behind her.

"Austy it's not what it looks like." Kaitlyn exclaimed trying to grab his hand. Austin backs away seeing this.

"Don't call me Austy. How could you do this to me?" Austin ask on the verge of crying. Sure they never really kissed on the lips but that doesn't mean he didn't like get. He did like her maybe not as much as he likes Ally but still. He never thought Kaitlyn out of all people would cheat.

"Austin I am so sorry." Kaitlyn says as Trent stands there smirking.

"And with Trent? My bully?!" Austin exclaims getting upset. He never been so angry before. He wanted to punch Trent in the but he knows that violence doesn't solve anything.

"Dude she wants something more so I gave it to get. You're welcome." Trent says smirking. But right know Austin didn't care if violence didn't solve anything. He pushes pass Kaitlyn and grabs Trent by his collar and pushes him against the bookshelf.

"Oh I'm so scared of the geek. What are you really going to do? Give me a lecture Austin? Or snitch to the principal?" Trent says smirking. Then all of the sudden Austin couldn't take it no more he punches Trent in his face and drops him to the ground.

"What the heck dude?!" Trent says holding his jaw.

"Stop pissing me off Trent. I'm not going to take shit from you ever again. Leave me alone or you'll get more than a punch to your face." Austin says walking away.

"Wait Austin!" Kaitlyn says running up to him.

"Don't touch me. We're over. Have a nice life with Trent." Austin says as he dodges her touch and walks out of the library. Happy that he did not cause a scene in the library. Even though it was after schoo, and there wa barely any students here. He walks around to corner to bump into someone falling on the ground.

"I'm so sorry." The person says. Austin looks up to see Ally.

"No it's okay. It's all my fault." Austin says getting ready to walk away.

"Hey where's your girlfriend?" Ally asks. Hearing that Austin starts to cry. Most people would think he's a baby fro crying. But no one has ever betrayed him like Kaitlyn did. He just couldn't believe she cheated on him. Everytime she disappeared she was making out with Trent. He couldn't believe he threw her a surprise party a few days ago and he gets betrayed. Ally grabs his hands and pulls him down to sit next to her against the lockers. No one was in the hallway thankfully.

"Hey what's wrong?" Ally asks as she rubs his hand.

"K-Kaitlyn s-she c-cheated on m-me with T-Trent." Austin says as he continue to cry.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry to hear that. She doesn't deserve you Austin. It's okay." Ally says as she grabs Austin head to rest on her shoulders. She starts to rub his head to soothe his crying.

"It'll be fine. Just let it out." Ally says as she continues to comfort Austin.

* * *

**That's the end for now. Poor Austin. As you can tell the story will be coming to an end. I can say there's probably two or three chapters left. Hope you guts like it. PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

**~Suzzett~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter! There's only one chapter left! **

**Download the app Mercari and use my code YMGXST when you sign up.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Word Count: 1,339 words**

* * *

**All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

**Third POV**

It's been a week since Austin caught Kaitlyn cheating on him. He was getting better day by day. When he told his guy friends,Dez told him how he never liked her from the beginning. The other guys apologized for making him date her. The only good thing out of this breakup was that Austin got closer to Ally. They talked everyday on the phone and if they didn't talk they were texting each other. Austin even stopped stuttering around Ally. Ally and Trish even got to hang out with Austin and his friends.

Today was Friday and Ally was at her locker with Dez.

"So Ally, quick question. Do you like chocolate chip pancakes or blueberry?" Dez asked as he puts his hand on his chin looking at Ally.

"Well I hate blueberry pancakes, so I'm going to go with chocolate chip pancakes." Ally says not surprised Dez asked her this kind of question. She was getting used to him and his questions.

"Well that's great because Austin loves chocolate chip pancakes. So you should totally ask him out." Dez says nonchalantly.

"Wait, what? Why would you say something like that?" Ally asks as she looks at Dez with wide eyes.

"Well I know you like Austin it's obvious. Plus Austin likes you." Dez says as he leans against the locker next to Ally's.

"Okay so maybe I do like Austin but he doesn't like me." Ally says as she close her locker and starts to walk to class.

"But he does!" Dez says as he follows her.

"Why do I have to ask him out?" Ally asks turning the corner where her classroom is.

"Well because you rejected him before. So I'm pretty sure he's not going to ask you out if he thinks you don't like him.

"I don't know Dez. But I'll see you later after school maybe." Ally says as she hugs Dez and goes into class. Dez was like a brother to her, she never told him that yet. Which is probably why he was shocked that she hugged him.

_Later on..._

School was over and Austin was outside waiting for Ally to come so they can drive home together. He was so happy that they got closer together.

The school doors open and Austin thought it was Ally. But when he looks he notice it's Kaitlyn. His first real girlfriend or should he say ex-girlfriend.

"Austin." Kaitlyn says when she sees him.

"Kaitlyn please don't. I don't want to be rude but I don't want to talk to you right now." Austin says as he turn his gaze onto something else.

"Look I'm sorry Austin." Kaitlyn says as she takes a step towards him.

"Kaitlyn you were my first real girlfriend and I find you cheating on me. How do you think I feel?" Austin asks as he looks at her.

"Really Austin? You want to know why I cheated on you? It's because we were dating and not once have we kissed on the lips. Who does that?!" Kaitlyn says getting upset.

"I wasn't ready for that!" Austin yells.

"Because you were still hung up on Ally! That's why you never even really liked me! You were hung up on that stupid girl!"

"If I never really liked you I wouldn't have asked you out! I'm not that type of guy and you know that! And leave Ally out of this. This is because you cheated on me. I don't even know why I wasted my time on you Kaitlyn, honestly." Austin says as he runs his hands through his hair.

"Whatever Austin. I'll be happy with Trent." Kaitlyn says.

"Trent doesn't date geeks like us. So your just wasting your time. He's only using you for one thing and when you realize that don't come running back to me." Austin says. Kaitlyn walks away angry not bothering to say anything else. He runs his hands through his hair again.

"That was really brave of you Austin." Austin turns around to see Ally next to him. He didn't even notice when she walked up next to him.

"Did you hear everything?" Austin asks.

"Yeah and thanks for defending for me." Ally says and then she does something Austin didn't expect her to do. She kisses him on his cheek.

Austin face turns red from that kiss.

"Y-you're welcome."

"So hey, do you have any plans tonight?" Ally asks as they walk to Austin car.

"No, why?" Austin ask.

"We should hang out tonight. Just me and you." Ally says hoping he says yes.

"Sure. What do you want to do?"

"We could just hang out at my house and watch movies and you can even bring your video games and we can play. My parents aren't going to be home."

"Sure. That sounds fun. I'll be there around 7." Austin says as they get inside the car.

"Okay." Ally says.

**Austin POV**

"Guys what should I wear?" I asked my friends. When I dropped Ally home. I went home and called the guys and told them to come to my house cause there was a girl emergency. They immediately came and I told them what happened after school and they were shocked. Then I told them how Ally asked me to come to her house to hang out. I was really nervous. But Dez decided that we should play some video games to calm down my nerves. It was now 6 o' clock and I had to be at Ally house by 7. So I needed to find something to wear. I packed my video games in a bag to bring to Ally house already.

"Something casual. Cause you guys are just staying in the house. So just go with casual, you don't want to over do it." Alex says.

"I don't think I should go." I say as I sit on my bed.

"Why?" Luke asks.

"Because I'm falling for her and she doesn't like me in that way!" I exclaimed.

"You don't know that." Dez says.

"This is terrible who thought that I-a geek-would fall in love. This was so not on my agenda I was doing so good throughout the school year with not getting any crushes on girls. I was all about my school work and then I just had to bump into Ally Dawson. And now I'm pretty sure I'm falling in love with her. This is terrible she's not going to talk to me again if she found out." I say putting my head into my hands.

"Austin chill out. You don't know if she feels the same about you. Just tell her tonight how you feel. She did kiss you on the cheek today. So just go big or go home." Luke says.

"Yeah I agree with Luke. Just do it man." Kyle says.

"You guys are right. I'm going to tell her how I feel tonight." I say taking my head out her hands.

* * *

**Wow I definitely like this chapter! Next chapter will be the last chapter. There won't be a sequel or an epilogue. So I'm just letting you guys know that fr****om now. I'm sad that this story is coming to an end. This was such a journey with you guys. Especially with me taking a long break but I'm happy that I came back and I'm able to finish this story. **

**Can't wait for the next chapter which will be up next Friday! **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

**~Suzzett~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! So this is the last chapter for this story. I'm so sad it's ending now, but I had a fun time writing this story for you guys. I love you guys so much!**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**Word Count: 2,250 words.**

* * *

**All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

**Austin POV**

I was outside of Ally's house excited and nervous. I was excited because we were about to hang out with just us and I was nervous because I don't know how she's going to take what I'm about to tell her. Who would of thought that I would end up here.

I decided to ring the doorbell before I start to drift away in my thoughts. A minute later Ally comes and opens the door. She was wearing yoga pants with a white v-neck shirt. It was casual which was good because I dressed casual too. Her hair was down as usual and she didn't have on makeup.

"Hey Austin, your right on time." Ally says as she moves to side so I can walk in.

"H-hey Ally." I say walking in. She closes the door and I follow her upstairs to her room. My heart is beating really fast and I'm pretty sure my palms are starting to sweat.

"So do you wanna watch a movie or play video games first?" Ally says as she sits on her bed while I just continue standing.

"We could play a video game." I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Okay so you can set up your game system while I'll go get us some snack. Do you want water or juice?" She asks as gets up off the bed and heads to the door.

"Water." I say and then I start to set up my game. Ally room was a typical girl room but a bit different. Queen sized bed with pink covers. Her room was carpeted. She had a computer desk and a piano in the corner of her room. On the other side of her room was a big bookshelf filled with tons of books. Her walls were white and she had a few posters on her wall. Like one direction, beyonce, Demi, etc. Overall it was a nice comfy room.

I finished setting up my game just when Ally walked back in with snacks. She puts them at the edge of her bed.

"So what game are we going to play?" Ally asks as she sits on her bed near the snacks.

"Black Ops 3, is that okay?" I asked as I hand get the ps4 remote.

"Yeah that's fine. I heard of that game but never played it before." She says taking the remote from me.

"I'll teach you how to play." I say still standing up not knowing where I'm supposed to sit.

"You can sit on the bed. I won't bite Austin." Ally says as she chuckles at me.

I sit near her. The snack were in front of us that way if we want to eat we can just grab it.

"So how do you play." Ally asks as she looks at me. Tucking a strand of her hair behind her ears.

"So the back button R1 which is right here is to shoot and R2 is to throw a grenade. X is to jump and O is to crouch." I say to her as I show her the buttons on the remote. I look at her and notice the hair that she tucked behind her hair was in her face. I don't know what came over me but I pushed the strand behind her ear. Ally looks at me when I did this. Our faces were so close to each other. I look in her eyes and I remember what I was supposed to do.

"A-Ally." I say looking into her eye.

"Y-yes?" Is she nervous? This could be a good sign.

"I have to tell you something." I say getting nervous by the second.

"You know you can tell me anything Austin." She says as she smile at me still looking at me. That smile and those eyes are the reason I fell in love with this girl.

"The day you bumped into me my life totally changed. Because I never knew that a beautiful girl like you would actually acknowledge me or talk to me for that matter. Because I'm a geek so I expected you to run away or something. But you didn't, you smiled at me and you told me I had a cute stutter. Even though I was a total mess. That day when we went out and you told me you didn't like me in that way. I was hurt and I knew that a girl like you wouldn't like a guy like me." I say.

"Austin-"

"Wait just let me finish please. I honestly don't know what I was expecting and then I started to date Kaitlyn and finding out that she was cheating on me this whole time. You were the first person to comfort me. Even though I'm a guy and I shouldn't be crying. You didn't make fun of me you comforted me. And then days passed by and we got closer together and I realized today that I love you. And I know it might be too soon or you don't return the same feelings as me. But I just had to tell you. And it's okay if you want to kick me out or don't want to be friend anymore. I'll just have to deal with the consequences. I just had to tell you how I feel about you." I say not being able to look at Ally. I was scared to what her reaction to this would be. I was really hoping she would return the same feeling as me. But I'm a geek and that doesn't happen to geeks.

"Austin look at me." Ally says. I look at her to she her smiling? Why is she smiling? Is she going to humiliate me? Maybe I shouldn't have told her.

"Austin the day you threw Kaitlyn a surprise party. That's the day I realized that I like you more than a friend. I wanted to tell you but you was happy with Kaitlyn and I didn't think you liked me still after that night we went out." Ally says.

"Wait. You like me?!" I ask. Is this really happening right now or am I dreaming?

"Yes." She says smiling. I take a good look at her and I know that I definitely love this girl. She's everything for me. From her personality to her eyes to her smile. I just love everything about her and I can't believe she likes me. She actually likes a me!

Knowing that this girl right here in front of me actually likes me. I grab her face and kiss her. She doesn't hesitate and kisses me back. She wraps her arms around my neck. Her lips are so soft. The feeling of her lips on mine is amazing. I would be lying if I said I didn't feel sparks. My first kiss is with my first love. I pull away a minute later and rest my forehead against her. I open my eyes to see her smiling brightly at me.

"I've been wanting to do that since I found out I liked you." Ally says.

"Me too." I say as I caress her cheeks.

"Ally Dawson, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" I ask smiling at her.

"I would love to be your girlfriend." She says as she gives me a quick peck on my lips. I could totally get used to this.

"Good. I love you." I say kissing her on her forehead.

"Mmmm I like you." She says looking at me.

"It's okay if you don't love me yet. All that matters is that we like each other and I'm fine with that." I say.

"Good. For a moment I thought you would be upset with me. I know I don't love you yet but I will someday and I know that." She says. With that being said I kiss her again.

"So are we still going to play this game?" She asks as we pull away from the second kiss.

"Of course. But I'm just saying that your team might lose. After all I am a geek so playing games is definitely my forte." I say smiling at her.

"Bring it on." She says.

_Fifteen minutes later._

**Ally POV**

Me and Austin were cuddling. We just finished playing Black Ops 3 and my team won because Austin was a gentlemen and went easy on my team. How did I get so lucky and get a guy like him. I will never know. But I'm happy that he confessed his feelings for me tonight because I was planning on telling him how I feel.

I'm just happy to know that he's mines. My boyfriend. My babe. I was laying my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. His arms were around me and I felt safe something I didn't feel when I was with Trent. I know I didn't love Austin yet. But I can definitely see myself loving him in the future. And I'm positive we were going to last that long because we're Austin and Ally.

"Do you want to keep this a secret on Monday when we get to school? I mean I guess it'll be fine if you don't want anyone knowing your dating a geek." Austin says as he plays with my hair.

"There's nothing wrong with dating a geek Austin. I have no problem letting people know that your mines. With letting every girl in school know that your off limits." I say. Austin chuckles at what I say. And I just love it. I couldn't see his face but I can definitely tell he's smiling.

"Okay, so can I pick you up Monday morning?" He says.

"Yes."

**Austin POV**

_Monday Morning..._

Me and Ally were in the parking lot in my car.

"Are you ready to go inside?" I ask Ally.

"Yep are you?" She asks looking at me. Today she looked extra beautiful. She was wearing blacks jeans and red and blue plaid shirt. And she wore 3 inch heels today and her hair was in a high ponytail. Overall she looked beautiful. I was wearing khakis pants and a blue and white plaid shirt with my black and white converse.

I get out the car and rush to Ally side to open the door for her.

"Aw your such a gentlemen." She says as she kisses me on the cheek. I locked the car doors and intertwined my hands with Ally's. Here goes nothing.

We walk in and immediately people look to see who came. I see everyone eyes drift downwards to our hands and then they all started whispering. I walk Ally to her locker were my friends and Trish were.

"You guys are the definition of cute!" This girl says as she walks up to us.

"Thank you." Ally says to the girl. We continue to walk to Ally locker.

"Omg my best friend got his second girlfriend! And she's better than the first!" Dez says. My guy friends all high five me. While Ally collects books from her locker. I already had my books in my bag which was a good thing I didn't have to stop by my locker.

"You guys are cuter than me and Dez." Trish says smiling at me.

"Thanks Trish." I say just as the bell rings.

"Well we all have to get to class." Ally says. I look around to notice a few people in the hallway. Some were still watching us and whispering.

"Can I walk you to class?" I ask hoping she says yes.

"No it's okay I don't want you to be late. I'll see you later okay?" Ally says as she clos her locker.

"Okay." I say a little sad I can't walk my girlfriend to class. Ally puts her arms around my waist and hugs me, when she pulls away I kiss her. Her lips were still soft as ever. And I felt sparks everytime we kiss. At that moment with everyone around us whispering and our friends with huge smiles on their face. I knew this girl was the one for me. It might sound cheesy but I just knew it. She will definitely be my last girlfriend and I will never let her go. Who would of thought that a geek would fall in love.

I pull away from the kiss. "I love you." I say smiling.

"And I like you." She says with the biggest smile on her face.

* * *

**THE END ! Oh my gosh I'm mentally crying right now. I can't believe this story is done! I love you guys so much and I just wanna say thank you for staying with me throughout this story and thank you guys for reviewing! I love you guys ! Thank you for reading The Geek that falls in love! ㈏1**

* * *

**~Suzzett~ xoxo**


End file.
